Silverjaw
Silverjaw was once a humble "Shedderbot" on Tallos 5, along with the rest of the crew, "Flamebot" (Fire Lord), "Buzzbot" (Jetbug), "Drillhead" (Drilldozer), and "Bomb-blast" (Nitroblast). Biography 'Tallos 5' As "Shredderbot", Silverjaw was a simple being. He would take any scrap metal, chew it up, and spit it out in a neat little cube. However, over time, his shredder blade proved more useful mining, instead of clearing things up, so he was assigned with “Flamebot” and Co. Things worked out, for a time. Then, “Shedderbot” broke down. It wasn’t the first time that this had happened. Since he was made for chewing small bit of metal up, mining often damaged his sawblade. This time, the blade broke off completely. So, “Shredderbot” was sent to the recycling facility nearby, to be scrapped. It was on that fateful day where the giant lime-coloured menace struck. The mining manager sent forth the bots which were still operational. “Shedderbot” was not included, since he was tossed onto a heap of rusted metal in the recycling plant. Preston Stormer arrived, and immediately defeated the menace, along with the help of the three souped up ‘bots. Although three mining bots were severely injured, Stormer managed to procure parts in order to upgrade them. “Shredderbot” had no part in the fight that ensued. Then, the three robots flew off, and were never seen again, on Tallos 5, anyway. The manager was killed in the action. That left “Shredderbot”. Alone. 'Rise to Power' There are many mining sites on Tallos 5, but Site S-2 had a grand population of 1. Now, “Shredderbot” knew his way around the mining compound. Destruction and carnage ruled the roost that was Site S-2, but there were many things that were still salvageable. Like that lime-coloured thing. Or perhaps that promethium refinery. That had a lot “useful” bits and bobs floating around in there. And so, “Shredderbot” bided his time. Just bided his time. On the other hand, Fire Lord, Drilldozer, Jetbug, and Nitroblast fell under the sway of Von Nebula, and began terrorizing innocent citizens on various star systems. At last, “Shredderbot” became quite powerful, in terms of raw power. Like the other mining bots, he had the power to siphon fuel and convert it into energy. Over time, he rivalled the Fire Lord in terms of physical strength. But it was his mind. His mind was his real weapon. 'Joker Platoon' “Shredderbot” came up with a new name. Silverjaw. And he quite liked it. He also liked his new shredder blade and his dagger. And his new armor. And his new helmet. After finishing off Site S-2, he moved on. Not a single mining site was safe from Silverjaw. Countless mining bots fell prey to the menace, and any fuel in site would be siphoned up, and made into energy. Three members of the famed Epsilon-2 team was sent to sort things out. By that time, Silverjaw was estimated to be as strong as Von Nebula himself. Dustin Cyclops, Maedria Black, and Valkyrie Hawkeye arrived on the scene nearly two weeks after Silverjaw started his rampage. A fifth of Tallos 5 was estimated as barren, and energy-starved, due to yours truly. At Site P-13, the three Heroes intercepted the Fire Villain. The fight lasted just over 10 minutes, with the Heroes backed up by the final remaining robot on site, a “Laserbot”. Silverjaw hacked his way through the four heroes with ferocity, and Maedria was the first to fall, after taking a vicious blow to the head from Silverjaw’s double-shredder blade. Seconds later, Dustin threw his short sword, and literally took an eye out of Silverjaw’s head. Valkyrie was instrumental in the fight, flying about the villain, and dealing laser bursts left and right. Silverjaw was then driven off, wounded, and nearly collapsing as he ran. Dustin stabbed “Laserbot”, not wanting another Fire Villain to rise up. The Joker Platoon’s Tallos 5 mission was over, as Valkyrie and Dustin revived Maedria. 'Blackout' Fifteen days later, not one signal was head from Tallos 5, and any messages sent to the planet were being ignored. The planet was also in a planet-wide blackout. Not a good sign. Breez XL was sent to scout things out. And so, with machine crossbow and all, she headed towards Tallos 5. What she saw was a skeleton of a world, huge, circular lump of rock on it’s last legs. Tallos 5 would be forever lost, and it was destined to stay that way. A dead planet. But she was here for a criminal, Silverjaw, not to survey Tallos 5. All life on Tallos 5 had been exterminated, energy levels were in the negatives. Loss and destruction reigned supreme on the defunct planet. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the Epsilon-2 team should have finished off Silverjaw, even if one of their comrades was badly wounded. Now, Hero Factory had the worst Fire Villain loose in the history of all Fire Villains, including the notorious Fire Lord and his cronies. Breez XL had no option but to report back to Makuhero City with the crushing news. * * * Silverjaw had already flown off the mining planet hours before Breez arrived in an escape pod he purposely kept intact. Even with his new-found abilities, decked-out weapons, and toughened armor, he didn’t fancy his chances against one of Hero Factory’s finest. And so, he crash landed on Bastian, a nearby planet in the Deca star system. It is a desert world, but well-developed and rich. Perfect spawning grounds for a burgeoning criminal...and his organization. Silverjaw was a smart ‘bot. He wasn’t one to take in orders. He was one to dish ‘em out. His own crime organization sounded perfect, but how would he, an unknown vagabond, get hold of a bunch of gang members? His answer: Hero Factory. 'Breakout' Silverjaw caught wind Black Phantom's doings, and decided not to interfere. That was his ol' noggin at work again, thinking it all through, and making the situation work for him. Bastian was a natural breeding ground for villains and miscreants of all varieties, and Silverjaw made sure that he'd suck the entire planet dry if he had to, in order to create the DeathThorn. So, they came in ones and twos. Villains of all sorts, shapes and sizes. Silverjaw welcomed them all. At first, they worked as a team, as equal partners. Silverjaw respected them, and the many villains he worked with respected him. DeathThorn truly was a thorn in the side of the Bastian Metro Police. There had never been such brutal and frequent crimes on the planet in the last 500 years. Stuff Imma use laters Silverjaw1.JPG|Full view of Silverjaw Silverjaw2.JPG|Lower half of Silverjaw Silverjaw3.JPG|Silverjaw's siphon blade Silverjaw4.JPG|Rear view of Silverjaw Silverjaw5.JPG|(a lil blurry) Silverjaw's Flamedisk launcher Silverjaw6.JPG|Upper half of Silverjaw Category:Villains Category:User:21bub21 Category:Fire Villains Category:Titans Category:Fire Category:Living Characters Category:Characters